


Strange and Stranger

by Margo_Kim



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Future Fic, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of her errands, Donna spies a face she shouldn't know and somehow does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange and Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my tumblr](http://margotkim.tumblr.com/) for the prompt "You think you recognize them from somewhere, but you just can't seem to remember."

“Oi!” Donna shouts. “You! The skinny bloke with the hair!”

The skinny bloke with the hair and the bow tie and the tragically outdated tweed suit looks around and points at himself like there’s anyone else like him.

“Yeah, you,” she says. She leans on her trolley ( _cart, they call them carts here so she should call them carts, it’s always good to blend in with the natives whilst traveling,_ and she travels enough to know that) and stares him up and down. “Do I know you?”

“Me? Me, I’m just an average person passing through, a fellow human being doing human being-y stuff.” He picks up a can off the shelf and waves it at her. “I’m shopping, see? I’ve traveled to Chicago in the year 2014 to buy baked beans in a grocery store. Perfectly normal action, how dare you suggest otherwise?”

Oh God, he’s a nutter. “Oh God, you’re a nutter,” she says. “Never mind then, have fun with your beans. I just thought I remembered your face.”

And he smiles at her. It’s the saddest smile she’s ever seen. “No,” he says. “Not this face.”

Donna opens her mouth to answer, to call him cracked again and send him on his way, but before she can, he springs forward and presses his lips to her cheek. “Well met, Donna Noble,” he murmurs and she shuts her eyes for a second, the thought of slapping him not even crossing her mind because he is not a stranger, he’s not, but trying to remember who he is makes her head ache. And when the pain passes and the memory’s still hiding, she opens her eyes to ask and he’s gone, gone like he was never there. After a moment, Donna forgets that he ever was.

 


End file.
